The present invention pertains to an adjustable armrest for a seat and one which can be used in a vehicle such as an automobile.
Vehicle armrests are of various constructions and include a wide range of user-friendly features. Known adjustable armrests typically include some type of manually controlled mechanism for allowing the user to adjust and lock the armrest at a desired position. This is useful when multiple drivers/passengers will be using the vehicle because, for example, while one person may prefer driving with their seat in an upright position, another person may enjoy a more reclined driving arrangement. Even if only one individual is using the vehicle, that individual may want to adjust the seat depending on, for example, the length of the trip and, therefore, may want to position the associated armrest accordingly.
The control mechanisms of known adjustable armrests typically incorporate some type of complex linkage or ratchet system that controls the engagement of, for example, two interlocking parts that allow the user to rotate the armrest and lock the armrest at a desired position. Not only are these known armrests complex, they are difficult to adjust, expensive to manufacture, and, typically, provide only a few positions at which they may be set.
Further, if the user wants to move the armrest from a selected "favored" position to a secondary position, e.g., when the user wishes to move the armrest out of the way to reach an article in the backseat, the user usually must operate the control mechanism. This operation is cumbersome, inconvenient and inefficient. Also, while various armrest constructions provide desirable armrests for their intended purposes, adjustable armrests that allow the user to selectively change the "favored" position are awkward and difficult to manipulate, typically requiring some type of threaded rod mechanism to adjust the armrest. Further, because the control mechanisms of known adjustable armrests are expensive and complicated, an armrest is desired that incorporates a control mechanism which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and intuitive to operate.